John Proudstar (Earth-1100)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ExilesCategory:Exiles members (Multiverse), formerly , | Relatives = Warpath (brother, deceased); unborn child by Nocturne (deceased); | Universe = Earth-1100 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 1000 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Reality Jumper, former Horseman of Apocalypse | Education = | Origin = Enhanced Mutant, Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Apache reservation at Camp Verde, Arizona | Creators = Judd Winick; Mike McKone | First = Exiles #1 | HistoryText = John Proudstar was an Apache mutant who joined the X-Men as Thunderbird. Apocalypse experimented on Thunderbird, transforming him into the Horseman of War. John eventually broke free of Apocalypse's mind control and defeated his master. He then returned to the X-Men and attempted to pick up the pieces of his life. The Timebroker summoned Thunderbird, and he met his fellow Exiles in a barren desert. The Timebroker told him that if he did not help the Exiles complete their missions he would remain Apocalypse's servant. On one world, during a mission in which the Exiles had to save Alpha Flight from an insane Hulk, he encountered another version of himself who was almost his own opposite. This John had become the Shaman of Alpha Flight and possessed an inner peace and certainty Thunderbird doubted he could ever have. He found talking to his other self was almost like being with James again. While on this world, he was forced into a fight with the Hulk. He went deeper than usual into his War transformation, losing control and pummeling the Hulk into unconsciousness. His alternate self was able to get him to retake control over himself. During his time with the Exiles, T-Bird was growing closer with Nocturne, a fellow Exile. On her world, she had been involved with his brother. They got off to a rocky start, mostly due to Thunderbird having trouble accepting her feelings for him. As far as he was concerned, he was a monster. The stress and loneliness that came with being on the Exiles shouldn't force her to be with someone like him. She eventually convinced him her feelings were real, and they continued their relationship in full. The rest of the Exiles were hardly aware of it. Thunderbird and some of the other Exiles were captured and forced into gladiatorial combat on an Earth that had been under Skrull rule for a century. He would often refuse to fight in his heavyweight matches. Either he would lose or he would be driven to the point where he had to fight, pulling of a sudden comeback victory as he did against the world's Guido Carosella. During captivity, Nocturne revealed to him that she was pregnant with his child. Their captivity came to an end when the Skrulls suddenly began leaving the planet, and the reason became clear when Terrax arrived. Galactus was coming, and the Exiles had the responsibility to save this world from him. A plan to repel Galactus was formulated, and the grand finale was to detonate an antimatter bomb within him. This was to be Banner Beast's responsibility, but he was swatted away by Galactus and dropped the bomb. Thunderbird saw the bomb and understood that he was the only one close enough and strong enough to do what needed to be done. Taking the bomb, he allowed himself to go all the way into his War transformation, causing his humanity to start to slip away. He leapt onto Galactus back, punched a hole through the Devourer's armor and deposited the bomb. The explosion caused Galactus enough trauma that he left to find a simpler meal. Thunderbird's body was recovered and brought to a medical station. Physically, he healed completely. Mentally, he was pronounced brain dead. A Sasquatch from another world appeared to take his place on the Exiles, and he was left behind. Eventually, his body was recovered and put into stasis in the Panoptichron. He remained there for a long time until emerging fully healed. He along with Nocturne and Blink then took some time off from the Exiles and went to Heather Hudson's reality on a vacation. | Powers = *'Enhanced Mutant Physiology': Originally, John Proudstar was a mutant with super strength, reflexes and senses. After being experimented upon by Apocalypse, John's strength was increased and battle armor plates added to his body. **'Superhuman Strength': T-Bird was able to fight and defeat the Hulk of Earth-901237 while in an enraged state. **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability': T-Bird is far more resistant to damage than a common human, he can further enhance his durability by covering his body with Apocalypse's armor plates. While armored he becomes completely bulletproof , he has been able to take blows from the Hulk of another reality without much damage. **'Self-Sustenance': Apocalypse also made him nearly impervious to the elements, allowing him to survive without breathing and possibly without food. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': T-Bird can regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue at a rate which exceeds that of any normal human. After his battle with Galactus he was able to fully recover from his wounds in a short time although he remained comatose for several months before waking up. *'Superhuman Senses': Despite the fact that Apocalypse's experiments left him without the sense of taste his sense of smell was greatly enhanced, although he admitted of not being nearly as proficient as Wolverine or Wolfbane he still stated that he had become a pretty good tracker. *'Transformation': T-Bird has the ability to get stronger as he gets angrier like Hulk. While angry, T-Bird takes on animal traits, among them there were: a tail, large spikes from his body and white or feline eyes. While transformed his strength was enhanced to such level that he was able to pierce Galactus' armor with a single punch. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman, most likely Class 100+ | Weaknesses = Thunderbird is too dense to swim. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Apocalypse Experiment Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Horsemen of War